wheeloffortunehistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:TenPoundHammer/Archive 2
Wow. I'm blown away not only by the amount of detail you've managed to capture here, but how consistent the quality of writing is across topics/timeframes. I added a little bit about my brief stint on the show and a topic that generated some interest at Quora. My only hope is that I managed to maintain the level of quality that you have throughout. Brilliant work! Kudos! Shanemodonnell (talk) 04:16, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:WHICH OLD WITCH ...Okay, then. Feel pretty bad for bashing Francini, now. Still, good to know the problem wasn't caused by him. :) -Daniel Benfield 22:30, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :I noticed you changed the link to go to Francini's page...but I don't see the video there, or anywhere else on his site for that matter. :\ -Daniel Benfield 00:10, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Screenshots Sorry, but I'm still working on 1980s episode info and puzzles (as I have for some time) and attempting to get through a massive backlog on both YouTube and TV Tropes. -Daniel Benfield 22:29, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:2/16/96 Nope, it's definitely kingskip. The episode is only dated to February, but in-show references put it at the end of the first Hawaii week. -Daniel Benfield 06:52, April 17, 2012 (UTC) The so-called "See-Through" wedges... ...can be found here: http://gameshows.wikia.com/wiki/Wheel_of_Fortune_(2) Scroll down until you see the pictures of the logos; you'll notice a difference between the two "opening logo on Wheel" shots. Gameshowguy2000 05:49, April 23, 2012 (UTC) 12-3-96 Ask and ye shall receive: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WFhsT7Sq6Q Gameshowguy2000 19:52, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Alternate copy via Kingskip. -Daniel Benfield 00:50, April 24, 2012 (UTC) 1986 Episode Where did you find that July '86 episode? -Daniel Benfield 21:35, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Quotation Puzzles I know the answers to those Quotation Bonus Puzzles because I have those shows on tape. 23:58, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Slides I saved them almost immediately after I first saw the listing. Why? -Daniel Benfield 22:40, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:October 14 It was talked about in this a.t.g-s post. -Lugia2453 22:37, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, there are a couple of things that have come to my attention. #1: The backdrops in Season 14. I've watched many of the Season 14 episodes and I think most of them have the backdrops randomized, even those before January 20th. I believe the asterisk firework-shaped backdrops were only used occassionally during the 14th season. #2: Youtube user Thisisofbrett posted the episode from September 11, 1990, which is from Season 8, and Round 4, in this episode, features a contestant landing on a prize wedge and Pat asking him to immediately pick it up and place it on his podium, and then call a letter for the dollar value underneath. I think the rule change for claiming prizes might have occurred shortly after the season premiere. I just need you to please look into these two things and confirm. Thanks. 14:02, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:AM-FM week While I don't have the April 27th episode, I found some information about the week from this site from Danny Williams, one of the radio personalities from that week. I came upon the site after I found out about the week from this TV Guide page and did research on it. -Lugia2453 00:06, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Seattle I got that tidbit of information from this a.t.g-s post talking about the mistake. -Lugia2453 01:44, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: 1/23/95 On the old Sony Pictures message board, Bobby McBride recapped the 1/23/95 episode and I remembered the bonus round puzzle. Contestant Betty Baim pulled "ROOF" out of thin air as soon as the timer started and won a car (don't remember what type of car.) Bobby88 01:09, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:1995 Well, something is wrong: 41 weeks from September 5 is June 16, and I know there were only two weeks of repeats. I'm pretty sure the week of January 2 wasn't repeats, and from what you said February 6-March 3 and May 1-5/15-26 are all correct. -Daniel Benfield 20:27, July 4, 2012 (UTC) "Only vowels remain" beeps They definitely sounded eight times, originally (example)...unless the original sound was halved at some point. -Daniel Benfield 22:26, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:On the Map The puzzle was KENYA, which was solved for a Land Rover. That's all I know, as I got the information from this a.t.g-s post. -Lugia2453 23:32, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Decades Classic TV. Guint (talk) 00:46, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Season 5 Question Are you sure it was September 14, 1987 when the season premiered? I've seen J Archive and it states their fourth season premiered September 7, 1987, not to mention the premiere dates of both Jeopardy! and Wheel of Fortune have been the same. This leaves me to think that one of the websites is incorrect on premiere date. 11:22, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :Contemporary articles state October 5 was the start of the Big Month of Cash, an episode GSN claimed was #S-796. As there are 195 episodes per season, Season 5 began with #S-781...which, subsequently, had to air September 14, 1987. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 11:30, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your help, but why then, does J Archive claim their 4th season premiered September 7, 1987? 12:16, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :It's quite possible they're also right. I'm not a Jeopardy! expert, though. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 12:52, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :I wonder if maybe Season 5 did premiere on September 7, 1987 in some markets, kind of like markets debuted the syndicated version on different dates, such as September 5, 12 and 19, 1983? 02:29, August 8, 2012 (UTC) : 24.3.75.96 I just got this message on another Wikia site I frequent: Mr. BENFIELD, ''This is the landlord of Briar Cliff Apartments of Greensburg, PA. Please unblock 24.3.75.96 on the wheel of fortune timeline you blocked infinite. Whoever posted racial slurs or frank and explicit language on admins would cause major suspension of Internet prvilages for threats to an wiki admin. I want to know that users who edit wikis without user names should be suspended. Use 24.3.75.96 should NOT be used for editing unless someone is a registered user. ''Thank you. '' 19:28, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I honestly don't know what to do, here. If this is the truth, -Daniel Benfield (talk) 02:23, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:First Byrnes Pilot The answer to your question (and that of the added '73 and 1/6/75 info) is the same as that of "Who uploaded pictures recently?" Also, fun thing I just learned: Edd's hint for the puzzle MOTHER GOOSE on his first pilot? "A Fictional Character". -Daniel Benfield (talk) 03:12, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Could the WOF staff help us? In the disclaimer for this wiki, I see you mention you are not affiliated with the show (or even if they know of this wiki)... my question is, if you or someone else here were to contact the show's producers, do you think they would be willing to help with trying to fill in any gaps in the information you have here? I know on another fan page about another game show, the site owners have gotten extensive knowledge of that show's past direct from a few high-ranking former producers of that show... I wasn't sure if the same could happen here... just an idea... Also, if someone here were to try contacting anyone on the staff (or former staff members), any ideas as to who would be good people to try getting in touch with? My best guesses would be either former producer Nancy Jones, or current producer Harry Friedman... anybody else who would fit on that list? BryceLozier (talk) 23:59, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Ahh, I didn't know that golden-road.net had THAT much of a connection... but thanks for the heads-up about my suggestion... hopefully they wouldn't shut us down or anything... BryceLozier (talk) 00:24, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Lose a Turn This is just a question regarding the current Lose a Turn wedge. I understand what you're saying about it being a very light shade of yellow (almost white), yet every time I look at the wedge on television and in pictures, it seems like it actually is white. Maybe it is so bright yellow that it appears white and has led to confusion? If you could provide a picture to show me this so called light yellow Lose a Turn, it would really help. 02:32, August 8, 2012 (UTC) *This one's been discussed before. I forget how the consensus was reached that it's yellow, but it was. TenPoundHammer (talk) 03:41, August 8, 2012 (UTC) *I think it was that someone took a recent shot of Lose A Turn and turned up the contrast (or something) and the yellow was plainly visible. It might actually be white on licensed material, though. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 13:06, August 8, 2012 (UTC) *I must congratulate you both for being so smart and good on being able to determine even the tiniest of differences. You are both smart and have been given a gift. :) 14:33, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Negative Score I don't know if it ever occurred to you, but perhaps the negative score (as claimed by a still from an episode) was an accident? I don't know it for sure, but I'm pondering the possibility, especially as I've seen errors like this happen before. For example, on the second syndicated episode of Jeopardy!, after a contestant wagered everything on Final Jeopardy!, his scoreboard accidentally read -$5,000 before they corrected it to $0. I'm thinking that there'' was never ''intentionally such a thing as a negative score on the show. Sadly, I have been trying to find this still and cannot find it anywhere. I just thought maybe it occurred to you that the negative score was an accident due to the contestant possibly having the wrong score being shown. 02:37, August 8, 2012 (UTC) *Why would it be an accident then? Unlike J!, Wheel's scoreboards generally had no reason to show a negative score, so why would a minus sign randomly appear? TenPoundHammer (talk) 03:42, August 8, 2012 (UTC) *I was just thinking that maybe it was an accident. I don't know for sure. 09:17, August 8, 2012 (UTC) *The Jeopardy! score displays had dedicated space for the - sign (or + during the Fleming era). Wheel, on the other hand, never had any such area. And someone said they saw a Wheel score display with a negative score. The only plausible explanation is that Buy A Vowel deducted the $250 regardless. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 12:58, August 8, 2012 (UTC) *What I thought was that maybe the contestant had the wrong score, and that the producers were trying to fix it and hit a wrong button or something and a negative symbol appeared. That's all. It's just a possibility I had considered. 14:25, August 8, 2012 (UTC) *Totally understood. :) I just questioned why they would have a method to put up a - sign in the first place unless it was part of the format. We're not badgering you, here, or telling you that you're wrong – in fact, now that I think about it, the shot could've been after Buy A Vowel was dropped and they did accidentally put up a minus sign. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 02:18, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Half Car Wedges During Road Trip Week in April 2011, there were those two 1/2 Car wedges, one on the orange $300 next to the then-green $700 and the other on the blue $500 (the former location of a Mystery Wedge). One thing that I don't think makes sense is their moving the Wild Card from the green $700 to the pink $900 for that week when the one car wedge wasn't placed on the green $700, but next to it. After all, one Mystery Wedge is adjacent to Free Play and the other is adjacent to the Million Dollar Wedge (which itself is a pick-up item), so to try and keep the Wild Card from being adjacent to the 1/2 Car seemed pretty ridiculous to me. I don't think it would have done any harm to have another two elements adjacent to each other, otherwise they wouldn't have either mystery wedge adjacent. 14:33, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Advertising My Compendium I was considering writing up something on my talk page, and I was considering adding a little plug about the compendium, as well as adding "leaving a message on my talk page" as a way to contact me. What I wanted to know...are you all right with this? I don't want to do it unless you're okay with it. :P Guint (talk) 22:18, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Dutch angle? Is that the exact name of the shot used on that NYC 1988 episode? I knew it was an angled shot, but I never heard of the term until now. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 21:12, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Production credits for pilot episodes and 1975-1981 Kinda new here, trying to find the production credits for the pilot episodes( full credit roll) i've read the network timeline, now trying to find more and looking for the full credits from 6/7/1976 episode or anything from 1975-1981. thank you.Yuck1990 (talk) 22:26, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Original Categories I think it is more likely that the first two additional categories were Phrase and Title. With Landmark and the other five as the originals, that kept the Person-Place-Thing that was present in all three pilots and likely still present in the early weeks of the show. W. Austin Higgins (talk) 04:59, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't know that Landmark was an original. I was just saying that it is more likely to have been an original and not Title because the Person-Place-Thing was probably still the case when the show premiered. W. Austin Higgins (talk) 13:55, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Wheel of Fortune Word Seek There is a magazine by Penny Press called "Wheel of Fortune Word Seek" which is a word search with letters missing which spell out a puzzle like on Wheel of Fortune." The category is given on the page. I am saying this because I don't know where to put it on this wiki. Gameboy2000 (talk) 13:14, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :I'd say Board games. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 11:26, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Round 3 Prize Wedge The claim that the Round 3 Wheel prize was removed in January 2002 cannot be true because I am looking at a YouTube video from brianmfleming featuring his Wheel of Fortune appearance in April 25, 2002. There clearly is a Wheel prize marked NASCAR being added to the Wheel for Round 3, seen at the 0:22 mark. If the Round 3 Wheel prize wasn't retired in Season 20 because of the Mystery Round, it had to have remained on the Wheel through at least Nascar Week. 13:56, August 26, 2012 (UTC) * I have an episode from January 21, 2002 which does not have a Round 3 Prize. TenPoundHammer (talk) 18:49, August 26, 2012 (UTC) * kingskip has an episode from the final week that definitely uses a Round 3 Prize, so it did last the remainder of the season. It seems, though, that that week and the Hershey's Pot of Gold Sweepstakes did not use them (although the latter was probably to make room for plugs). -Guint (talk) 23:42, August 26, 2012 (UTC) "NO SHOES NO SHIRT NO PROBLEM" Okay, I'm confused as to how this is "a common enough phrase". It sounds remarkably like company phraseology to me... -Daniel Benfield (talk) 20:56, September 18, 2012 (UTC) On my last revisions... You saw no relevance to either one? Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 22:20, February 9, 2013 (UTC) 1996 Jackpot Wedge Top I got your message about what you said earlier, that at least one episode in 1996 had the top of the wedge in gold, but what puzzles me is that at least December 18 and December 27, 1996 have them in black. I have the December 18 show now and I see the Jackpot wedge in front of me with the black top. My guess is that either these two dates are incorrect or were taped out of airing order. 19:51, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Speed-Up Category Display How do we know it wasn't "normal practice" in early 1978? Because I can tell you that it's present on at least April 7, 1978; June 1, December 4, and December 31, 1979; and March 20, March 25, June 20, and August 22, 1980. (I know March 15, 1978 and March 27, 1979 had a Speed-Up, but I haven't seen the latter in a long time and I've never been to Paley Center.) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 20:50, February 25, 2013 (UTC) * I don't recall seeing it on any nighttime episodes before BMOC. TenPoundHammer (talk) 21:30, February 25, 2013 (UTC) * I'm still trying to look into that, and whether they stopped showing the Speed-Up category displays before the first nighttime taping. Like I said, it was at least a semi-regular practice from at least 1978-80. ** (By the way, yes I know you replied on my talk page, but I copied said comment to here so our discussion isn't broken up.) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 21:41, February 25, 2013 (UTC) * Excuse me for "butting in", but I checked the December 24, 1980 (Christmas Eve) and December 28, 1981 (Pat's debut) shows, and the category strip is present in the Speed-Up on the former, but not on the latter. I'm guessing they removed the Speed-Up category strip when they "flipped" the split-screen display. Otter Mii-kun (talk) 04:39, March 8, 2013 (UTC) * Not a problem, sir. :) The only available episode between those two is April 21, 1981, and it has a Speed-Up round, but it hasn't been online in quite a while and my notes don't indicate whether the category display was present. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 10:05, March 8, 2013 (UTC) * Apologies for the bump, but just checked my copy of April 21, 1981, and the category display WAS present there BryceLozier (talk) 17:20, April 11, 2013 (UTC) * I found that myself back when the episode resurfaced. :) The fact it's there only strengthens my theory that it was removed when the orientation was flipped. (Also, no need to apologize – you're not actually "bumping" something like you'd expect on a forum, but rather just contributing new info to a discussion.) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 21:49, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Cars My bad. I just find it amazing how these things can be figured out before the episodes air. I'm talking about the edit I made to the New York City shows yet to air in 2013. 12:57, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: $3500 Kingskip uploaded the 9/6/94 episode at Rutube, which was what I took the shot from. Lugia2453 (talk) Request for page deletion Do you think you could delete the page Nighttime Closing Sequence Gallery? It's a redirect to a deleted page, and thus, is now unnecessary. Thanks. Lugia2453 (talk) 18:40, June 3, 2013 (UTC) * Done, even though I wasn't asked to do so. :P -Daniel Benfield (talk) 22:35, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Did the photo addition there affect the page? I saw that Lugia2453 decided to add one of the two photos that Justin731994 uploaded to the syndicated timeline page, so I decided to add the other. Did that affect the page in anyway? Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 04:55, June 4, 2013 (UTC) I noticed you reverted my edit there.. I am almost certain that was the opening clip I saw, and that's why I put it there. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 04:23, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Dividing a timeline On the syndicated timeline, the scrollbar appears to be very close to the middle when I click on "Season 21". Another Google based compendium lists less than 600 episodes from the first 20 seasons (with only 21 episodes from S20), but more than 1,900 episodes from Season 21 to now (S21 at 150 episodes, the rest with more than 190 each, and seasons 26-30 in their entirety). If the timeline ever needs to be divided, it seems to me that between 20-21 would be the place to do it. Mechamind (talk) 06:49, August 20, 2013 (UTC) * I've thought about the idea of dividing the nighttime timeline, but I've never been sure whether it's a good idea or how it'd affect edit frequencies. The most recent edit for [http://wheeloffortunehistory.wikia.com/wiki/Wheel_of_Fortune_timeline_(syndicated)?oldid=22768 our nighttime Wheel timeline] and [http://www.golden-road.net/faq/index.php?title=The_Price_Is_Right_Timeline&oldid=5075 Golden-Road.net's Price Is Right timeline] indicates we're not too far behind in the size category – 758,719 bytes (characters) here versus 793,496 bytes there. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 03:25, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :*I say don't worry about splitting unless the size starts causing problems. I think there is a size cap on wikis, but I dunno how long it'll take before we hit it, if at all. TenPoundHammer (talk) 13:20, August 21, 2013 (UTC) BAV BAV Forum on October 15, 2013 - ..."after a null cycle, picks up the Million-Dollar Wedge with S". I recall those posts can be edited. Mechamind (talk) 05:27, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Surprise/Round 3 Prize Are you sure the Round 3 Prize was never used after a Surprise was claimed? I'm almost certain it was...I recall it happening not long after the Jackpot Round started having a sponsor...and any episodes with Surprise claimed had the "And we've added this prize to the Wheel" plug. Correct me if I'm wrong. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 05:43, November 10, 2013 (UTC) A few more bonus puzzle outcomes? I don't know if I'm thinking of the right compendium? A few things I know... *Very likely 5/19/03 - WYOMING was not solved (and no help from extra letters). *4/22/03 and 10/17/03 - HAILING A TAXI and IT'S BAFFLING were not solved. *10/2/03 - IT'S PAYDAY was "11-seconded". *11/21/03 - SHOWER THONGS was solved. Mechamind (talk) 23:09, November 15, 2013 (UTC) season 27 timeline(syndicated) addition *On December 4, The second-place contestant has $20,000. * On February 8, There is a $7,550 Jackpot win. *On Feburuary 10, There is a $8,100 Jackpot win. *On march 23, there is a $100,000 win. and Second-biggerst civilian team winners of all time.($142,500) *The week of May 17 is the only week of Season 27 in which all five Bonus Rounds are lost, part of a six-day losing streak on the 24th. 03:37, January 16, 2014 (UTC) *On September 18, the third-place and second-place contestants have $14,400 and $20,100, respectively. 09:07, January 18, 2014 (UTC) season 28 timeline(syndicated) addition *On November 26, There is a $10,200 Jackpot win. *All five Bonus Rounds are won on the week of March 7, the first all-win week since April 23-27, 2007, part of a six-day winning streak beginning on the 14th. 03:56, January 16, 2014 (UTC) season 26 timeline(syndicated) addition *On November 14, A team exceeds $100,000 without hitting that amount; after winning a pair of 2009 Ford Flexes in the Bonus Round, they leave with $107,340. *On january 14, The second-place contestant has $21,970. 04:09, January 16, 2014 (UTC) timeline(syndicated) addition *Six weeks will be taped at Culver City on January 30-31, Februrary 13-14, 27-28. *The January 31 taping will be Wheel across america, scheduled for March 31. *During the week of Jaunury 13, all five winners are male. 02:58, January 18, 2014 (UTC)